The Devil Slayer
by h0ll0wnight002
Summary: One single event can change the entire world. One clash with an immortal changed a mortal's life. No longer living in the illusion, two choices must be made. Will thy accept, or deny the Truth?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! The names, h0ll0wnight002, nice ta meet ya! I made this story after being inspired by assass1n's High School DxD: Servants of God. Yeah, it's rather sad that he already deleted his Fanfiction account. I manage to ask his permission to use his story as an inspiration and got it. He never mentioned anything about quitting, so I guess we'll never know why he quit.**

 **Anyway, this is my first story and I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

 **P.S. I've also asked assass1n's permission to use his word categories since they were really organized in my opinion. He approved of it, so you will notice the similarities in my story.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Demon/Monster"**

 **[Sacred Gear Talking]**

" _Telepathy/_ _ **Telepathy"**_

" _Phone Conversation/Flashback"_

 _ ***Sound Effect***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. The rest doesn't belong to me.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Beginning

"SIGNORE! We have a problem!"

A panicked cry, directed to the forty year old man in front of him.

"A proprio agio," The man put up his left hand. "Take deep breaths. Slow and steady."

It seems to work as the distressed man began to calm down, his breathing much calmer than before. Though, his distress only lessens very slightly.

"Signore," He started, "We received reports of an Eighth Campione had emerged in Cairo!"

The man blinked once, registering the report rather slowly. As the words sink in, his eyes widened in fear and distress.

"Have our men made contact with the Campione?!"

"No, Signore. The Campione had chosen to leave the area after defeating the Heretic God. We are still searching him "

The middle aged man lets out a troubled sigh, already thinking the possible dangers the unknown Campione would cause.

Discarding any more outlandish imagination, he turns to his subordinate, asking, "What Heretic God, he had slain?" Almost immediately seeing the panic in the younger man's eyes, he felt whatever Heretic God the new Devil King had slew was an extremely powerful one.

"He... s-slew the Son of the Dragon, Vlad Dracul the Third...!"

Eyebrows scrunched, mind working overtime, the pale blonde haired man touches his chin, contemplating what their next move would be.

First things first...

"Where is he now...?"

...

...

People muttering, each talking about the recent news of a huge carpet bombing attack in Cairo. More than thirty thousands died or grievously injured, some casualty were military personnel while others civilians.

They all noted from the reports, there were horrifying screams of pain from within the area of the carpet bombing.

"It's all a lie..."

A soft response to the heart-breaking news, no doubt would've caused a commotion if it were heard by the others.

"It wasn't a terrorist attack. It was something else..."

Soft drawls, utterly confused and horrified of what happened yesterday.

"It was a monster... A "national hero"..."

Tears dripped from dimly glowing crimson eyes, hidden beneath a pair of sunglasses.

"I... hate what I've become..."

Scraping of boots was drowned by the voices of people around him, the noise and its owner lost in the sea of people within the airport.

* * *

 **And the prologue chapter is finally done! Sorry for being utterly short, could've been a little bit more longer yet... I haven't got any more inspiration as of right now.**

 **Hope you guys like it.**

 **h0ll0wnight002 signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! Thanks for liking my story btw. I see that you folks are quite curious with the new Campione's powers. Hehe, you'll soon find out. Anyway, onward with the story!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

" **Demon/Monster"**

 **[Sacred Gear Talking]**

" _Telepathy/_ _ **Telepathy"**_

" _Phone Conversation/Flashback"_

 _ ***Sound Effect***_

 _ **Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. The rest doesn't belong to me.**_

Chapter 2: New Land, New King

* * *

"I understand, Zio."

A blonde beauty answered through the phone.

 _"Bene. Be careful with this Campione, Erica. I don't want you to get hurt."_ An aged voice responded through the phone, worry tainted his words.

"I will, Zio Paolo. Godou and I will take great care if we encounter him in the future." Confidence. Paolo Blendelli never gets tired of her niece showing such great confidence.

 _"Very well. Take care, Erica."_

"You too, Zio Paolo." The line went dead, making her to turn off her phone.

Resting the phone on the table, she glances the various photos of the unknown Campione, captured several days ago in Sharm el-Sheikh International Airport.

She felt relief for the Magic Association of Egypt, known as the Hidden Ones, to quickly find the Campione.

Well... photos of his face since it would be either brave or stupid of them to try to stop an extremely dangerous Campione that was aimlessly roaming around.

From the various angles of the Campione's face that was taken, Erica had to admit that the Campione was both normal, yet eye catching at the same time.

Roguish and rugged face, short chocolate hair, and almost equally dark skin, he would've passed off as a normal human if it weren't for the fact for his barely visible, unnatural gentle glowing crimson eyes that were hiding beneath his thick sunglasses.

His attire consists of a white jacket with a red line on its hood and red interior, a black shirt with a strange symbol on it, faded blue jeans, and black sneakers with white soles. A messenger bag was situated across his back.

She could've sworn she had seen that style of clothes before. From a game if she recalled.

Removing such unnecessary thought, Erica read through the reports of him arriving at Osaka International Airport, spotting more pictures of him pulling a brown luggage and entering a taxi.

Judging from his behaviour and the location of the airport, there was a high chance he would go to Kyoto.

She read through the description of the Campione from a folder, which was also quickly founded by the Hidden Ones.

Reading through his records, Erica now knows the Campione's history.

Especially his name, Adam Aharon.

Now possessing more than enough information about the Campione, she would devise various plans to counter this unknown danger. Of course, Godou would be the one going full confrontation with the new Devil King.

Speaking of her Godou...

'Maybe I should give him a reward if he listens to me...' Closing her sapphire blue eyes, she began to think her choice.

'Hm... Black or red lingerie?'

...

...

Low screeching of tires, a pair boots softly taps across the pavement.

"Thank you for bringing here."

"How polite you are! No need to thank me, it's what we do for a living."

"I see. Well, here's my gratitude for you."

"Uoh?! This is too much! You don't have to!"

"It's fine. You might need it later."

"I... Thank you so much! I know youngsters like you would have an easy life in the future."

"Insya Allah, amin. Take care, Ojii-san."

"You too." The taxi went away after small rumbles of its engines.

Turning on his heel, Adam inspects the motel for a moment, and entered it.

Walking to the receptionist, Adam requested one room for several days. Obtaining the keys and paying the price for the room, Adam thanked the receptionist and went to his designated room.

Entering his room, numbered 013, Adam took off his shoes and lay on the chair, setting his bags down on the floor, while his glasses down on the coffee table right in front of him.

Gazing the mirror across him, he looks distastefully into his now crimson eyes, previously brown.

"Damn him for turning me into this," He let out a growl, then sighed. "At least he is dead now."

Releasing another sigh, Adam reaches into his left pocket, and pulled out a black smartphone.

Turning it on, he searches through his game gallery to play his favourite game.

Fortnite Mobile.

"Need to blow off some steam..." Muttering under his breath, Adam started to play the game.

...

...

Almost fifteen minutes passed, Adam finished playing, which he lost.

He was shocked, then laughed out loud when he was almost about to win, he got RPG'd to the face.

Reading the time from his phone, he finds that it was close to his Night Prayer.

Tapping the phone several times, he typed in the command to find the nearest mosque.

Not even ten seconds passed, the phone manages to locate a nearby mosque, which was three blocks away from him.

Not wanting to be late, Adam put on his shoes, glasses, and left the room, locking the door on his way out.

...

...

The new Devil King had his hands in his pockets, walking at a slightly brisk pace. His eyes momentarily wondered to several places, familiarizing himself with the area.

After fifteen minutes of walking, he finally made it to the mosque, which was named the Badr Mosque.

Releasing his feet from his shoes, Adam entered the mosque and immediately grabbed wudu.

Once he was finished, he went to the front row, just in time for the mu'adzin to peal the adzan.

"Allahu akbar... Allahu akbar...!"

{God is the Greatest, God is the Greatest!}

"Allahu akbar... Allahu akbar...!"

{God is the Greatest, God is the Greatest!}

"Asyhadu alla ilaha illallah...!"

{I bear witness that there is no god but the One God!}

"Asyhadu alla ilaha illallah...!"

{I bear witness that there is no god but the One God!}

"Asyhadu anna muhammadur rasulullah...!"

{I bear witness that Muhammad is the Messenger of God!}

"Asyhadu anna muhammadur rasulullah...!"

{I bear witness that Muhammad is the Messenger of God!}

"Hayya 'alas shalah...!"

{Rise up for Prayer!}

"Hayya 'alas shalah...!"

{Rise up for Prayer!}

"Hayya 'alal falah...!"

{Rise up for Victory!}

"Hayya 'alal falah...!"

{Rise up for Victory!}

"Allahu akbar... Allahu akbar...!"

{God is the Greatest! God is the Greatest!}

"La ilaha illallah...!"

{There is no god but the One God!}

Reciting the du'a after adzan in his heart, Adam didn't have to wait long for the prayer to start as numerous people flocked into the mosque.

With that, the iqamah was pealed.

"Allahu akbar, Allahu akbar!"

{God is the Greatest, God is the Greatest!}

"Asyhadu alla ilaha illallah, Asyhadu anna muhammadur rasulullah!"

{I bear witness that there is no god but the One God, I bear witness that Muhammad is the Messenger of God!}

"Hayya 'alas shalah, Hayya 'alal falah!"

{Rise up for Prayer, Rise up for Salvation!}

"Qadqamatis shalah, Qadqamatis shalah!"

{Prayer has started, Prayer has started!}

"Allahu akbar, Allahu akbar!"

{God is the Greatest, God is the Greatest!}

"La ilaha illallah...!"

{There is no god but the One God!}

Now that the mu'adzin was finished pealing the iqamah, the imam and ma'mum stand ready, the prayer about to commence.

"Allahu akbar."

{God is the Greatest.}

The imam – of course – went first, with Adam and the others soon following his action.

And thus, the prayer has now begun.

...

...

Adam had his hands in his pockets once more, only he moved far more relaxed.

After all, he had finished his 'Isya Prayer.

He noticed his vision were far more clearer than before, especially at might. Most likely from the "buffs" he gained after killing Vlad the Impaler.

Speaking of buffs, he figured he also gained "nerfs" from him as well.

He could've sworn that Vlad didn't have _that_ kind of power during his reign on Wallachia.

Good thing he managed to kill him before he could use that.

As Adam thought about his buffs, nerfs, and "skills", what an avid gamer he is, he accidently stepped on an empty soda can, making himself fall.

"YIPE!?" He let out a surprised yelp, hitting face first to the concrete ground.

"Oww..." Adam groaned, feeling a stinging pain across his lip. Pushing against the ground, Adam put his right hand over his lip, feeling even more pain when he touched the wounded area.

Gazing into his fingers, he found blood on his middle and ring fingers.

"Guess I earned myself a rather long scar..." He said to himself, wiping the blood with a tissue he pulled out from his pocket.

Throwing the tissue and can away to the nearest trashcan, Adam resumed his walk.

 _ ***CRSHSHSHKRAKOOMBOOOM***_

And proceed to evade a crackling lightning-like arrow from above, shielding his eyes with his arms from the intense light and speeding debris.

Sliding across the ground, Adam was glad that he fell asleep in the mosque and waking up around midnight, thus no people were around this deserted street.

Inwardly shaking his head from that thought, he snapped his eyes to the sky above.

Only to find storm clouds.

Instinctively leaning his head to avoid a straight kick, Adam grabbed the offending leg and threw it away.

With a graceful twist of the body, the Devil King's enemy landed without losing any balance, their white coat flutter resplendently.

"Who are you?!" The Campione demanded, muscles tightening as he glared the unknown man.

"Who am I, you ask," The unknown assailant responded, voice and tone cool like a breeze. "I am one of the Kshatriyas. I am Arjuna, son of Indra."

...

...

Elsewhere in a famous shrine, the Youkai felt two enormous powers blazing in the less populated area of Kyoto. One was divine origin, while the other was both human and demonic at the same time.

They felt nervousness due to the titanic powers and what it meant.

A battle between a Heretic God and a Campione was ensuing.

Two fox ears twitched each time the powers rise and fall.

"Okaa-sama, what is going on?" A child asked her mother.

"There is nothing you have to worry about, Kunou-chan," She cooed. She cannot let her only daughter scarred by this terrifying event. "Okaa-sama will take care of this."

"Really," An astounded response. "I knew Okaa-sama is the smartest!"

A warm smile crept to her lips. She cannot, and never will get tired of her daughter's enthusiasm.

If only her husband was still here...

Lightly shaking his head, the older Kitsune wrapped her daughter in a comforting hug, whilst giving a soft, yet stern command to her servants to call reinforcements and a small army to retrieve any survivors within the battle.

She could only hope her Lady responds her prayers to stop this ongoing catastrophe.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! So sorry this chapter took so long. Tomorrow I will have exams for a week, so I wouldn't be making any chapters for the moment.**

 **Sorry about the lack of fighting, but I promise, next chapter will cover it.**

 **Yeah... It does seem that it was rather too soon for Adam to fight a Heretic God, especially a much more strong one like this. Rest assured, I already thought this through, so it will still be a somewhat even match. Giving you guys a hint: his name, particularly his last name.**

 **Remember that I said this story would be heavily inspired from HDxD:SoG? Well, if you guys didn't know, assass1n's**

 **OC was a Muslim. That's right, a Muslim in a High School DxD story. Who knew! XD.**

 **Anyway, I like that idea and possible challenges, so I also make my OC a Muslim as well. Hope you don't mind. Hehe.**

 **Well then, have a nice day, folks!**

 **h0ll0w_night002 signing off.**


End file.
